


Not My Teacher

by Crossovers_and_Randomness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Gen, Lightsaber Fight, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_and_Randomness/pseuds/Crossovers_and_Randomness
Summary: While practicing with her lightsaber, Rey is faced with an unexpected opponent. Reylo-ish oneshot.
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Not My Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a random idea I’ve had for a while, and I had to write it. I’m not a huge Reylo shipper, but I do ship it a little. I’m not sure if this technically counts as Reylo or not, I just tried to keep character dynamics true to the movie. But if you ship Reylo, you’ll probably like this. ;D

The lightsaber hummed as Rey whirled, stopping in a crouch, the hilt held firmly in both hands. For a moment she paused, testing the weight of the weapon, steadying her breathing. The blade seemed to leave glowing afterimages in the air as she stood, balanced it, brought it forward, and then to the side. It weighed nearly nothing, a sharp contrast to the metal staff she was accustomed to.

She rather liked it.

She would have to retrain her reflexes, though.

She retracted the blade and turned to gaze out over the ever-shifting sea. The waves washed against the cliffs, which fell away jaggedly beneath her feet. Cries of seabirds and the gentle coos of the porgs echoed on the ocean breeze. 

She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

A presence behind her brought them open. 

She whirled, shifting automatically to fighting stance, her fingers tightening on the hilt of the lightsaber. A dark form stood there, tall against the ancient ruins. His black hair fell nearly to his shoulders, and his short cape fluttered in the breeze.

She knew him in an instant.

One finger moved to the button of the lightsaber, ready to ignite the blade. “This is the Force, isn’t it.” Her voice was low, wary. “You’re not here.”

“You again.” His tone was surprisingly calm, with a hint of curiosity. “Why does—”

She ignited the blade. And lunged.

His hand flew to his side, his own crackling red blade flashing out and colliding with hers. For a moment they stood, their blades pressed against each other, his face shadowed and his dark eyes reflecting shades of red and blue. She drew in a deep breath, focused—and stepped back, flicked her blade down, and went for his legs.

He sidestepped, his dark gaze never leaving her. “How are we doing this? You’re not really here.”

Her grip tightened on the lightsaber and she refused to let his taunts distract her. Well, if he wasn’t really here, if this was that strange Force-projection that had happened before, she would  _ make  _ him go away. As he let his lightsaber drop to his side, he let his guard down, leaving his chest unprotected. She focused, centered, adjusted the blade—

And lunged for his heart.

His blade collided with hers, nearly knocking her backward. She gasped and scrambled to regain her footing. He stepped forward, backing her to the edge of the cliff, the sizzling heat of his lightsaber and the dark heat of his stare making her gasp and stumble. 

“ _ Never  _ go straight for the heart,” he hissed. “It’s too obvious. Any trained warrior will block you. Distract them, trick them…”

“You’re not my teacher!” she cried. “Master Skywalker is!” 

“Master Skywalker.” He sneered. “Oh, he’ll teach you to defend yourself, all right.” 

She drew the lightsaber back, disconnecting the sizzling blades, and edged to the side, toward the safety of land. “Did you try to kill him too?” She sidestepped around him, blade pointed at him. “Did you start with your uncle before you went for your  _ father _ ?”

His dark gaze faltered. “My father was—”

“Your father was a  _ good man!”  _ She lunged forward, never breaking eye contact. The blade slipped through his shirt and into his heart as if he were nothing but a shadow. “Unlike  _ you! _ ”

With a flicker and a sizzle, his blade went out. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to cry out, his face twisting in pain—and then he was gone.

And she stood alone on the cliffs, her lightsaber still humming where his heart had been.

She gasped, stumbling forward and dropping to her knees, fumbling desperately to retract the blade. The hilt fell and rolled, stopping just at the edge of the cliff, but she didn’t notice, didn’t care. She had killed him. She had  _ killed  _ him.

No.

No, she hadn’t.

He was still alive, somewhere, wherever he truly was. She stood, slowly, turning a full circle. Green grass rippled in the breeze. A porg snuffled at its nest, and another flapped its wings and took off with a piercing cry. 

The waves lapped against the cliffs.

And everything was silent.

Silent and still. 


End file.
